


Dilemma

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, after the end of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: "What?" Ian asks Lip when his brother won't stop looking at him. Lip just laughs. "What!""You just invited Mickey to the club where Dalton is waiting for you."Ian scowls at him. "I fucking know that, alright?"(Based on a true story)





	Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> _Shaz is writing another cheating fic?_ ʘ‿ʘ  
>  I know, I know guys. And this is very far from being the last. Let it be known I do not condone cheating. I just think it makes for an interesting storyline. And I am a sucker for jealousy :))
> 
> Personally, I never mind cheating in fiction as long as Gallavich ends up together.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> So.........
> 
>  
> 
> This happened to a friend of mine. She was Mickey in this situation and it didn't end as well as this one. Infact it was pretty ugly. But it was an interesting story none the less. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Lip applies deodorant under his armpits then sniffs, before smirking in satisfaction. Ian just shakes his head.

"Coulda just taken a shower you know." He points out.

Lip glares at him. "You're the one refusing to wait for me."

Ian glares right back. "Dalton is already waiting for me at the place. It would be rude to keep him waiting."

"Then don't fucking complain!" Lip pulls a shirt over his head.

"You're the one who invited yourself to my date. Not me." Ian mumbles to himself but Lip hears him anyway. His brother grabs him in a headlock and ruffles his hair. "Fuck off! I just gelled that."

"Ugh." Lip pulls back and goes to wash his hands while Ian clicks his tongue in irritation, trying to smoothen back his hair.

He thinks about how Mickey used to hate whenever he gelled his hair and he smiles. His former hook up -who refused to accept they were anything more- never vocally expressed his dislike for when Ian did so but the redhead could always tell.

God, how he misses Mickey. But thinking about the brunette brings a sadness around his heart considering the last time they saw each other Mickey told him he was nothing but a warm mouth. Those words hurt to date if Ian thought about them too much.

So he usually chose not to.

Plus he'd met Dalton a few weeks after Mickey went back to juvie so he's managed to forget about the incident some. He'd have loved to pay Mickey a visit like the first time around but he doesn't know where they stand. He thinks they might be done for real this time. 

Ian finishes smoothening back his hair and then yells; "I'm leaving now!" 

Lip comes running out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Let's go." 

It's as they're walking out of the house that Ian's phone rings. "Hello?" He picks up without looking.

" _Sup Gallagher."_

Ian trips and almost face plants but Lip is quick to grab a hold of him and steady him back up. 

"M-Mickey?" 

_"Yeah, whatchu up to? Wanna hook up?"_

"Umm..." Ian looks at Lip wondering how to tell Mickey they're going out. Being seen in public together was going to be a problem. People knowing about them was the whole reason they fought last time. He realizes he's been silent too long when Mickey speaks up. 

 _"This about last time?"_ Ian hears Mickey sniff. _"Because, you know I didn't mean that shit, right?"_

Ian's heart literary skips a few beats. "You didn't?" 

 _"No man,"_ Mickey replies. _"Was just angry at your fucking dad."_ Ian finds himself grinning. _"So where you at?"_  

"I don't think you'll like what I'm up to." Lip lights a cigarette while shaking his head and Ian just flips him off. 

 _"Sure I will."_  

"Lip and I are going out." 

 _"Where to?"_  

"You don' get it." Ian tries. "We are going to a club. To drink. Where there's _people."_

_"Just give me the name and address firecrotch."_

 

**❊❊❊❊❊❊**

 

"What?" Ian asks Lip when his brother won't stop looking at him. Lip just laughs. "What!" 

"You just invited Mickey to the club where Dalton is waiting for you." 

Ian scowls at him. "I fucking know that, alright?" _I **couldn't** say no_. Is what he doesn't say. "Besides, Dalton isn't my boyfriend. He's just the guy I'm fucking at the moment." 

"Well, I'm definitely looking forward to this night." Lip adds right before they walk into the club. 

Ian didn't think things through but he's hoping nothing goes wrong. 

Ian, Lip and Dalton are laughing about something at the corner table when Mickey and Iggy walk in. Ian's eyes go wide and he swallows, taken aback by the sight of Mickey's familiar walk. He's so....clean. He's different. Good different. Hotter. And Ian has to pinch his thigh to prevent himself from getting up and receiving them. 

Lip does get up though. "Mickey Milkovich!" His brother hugs a shocked Mickey and does the same to Iggy. Ian rolls his eyes because his big brother has never liked the Milkovich brothers and is only happy to see them because he's expecting there to be drama. 

Mickey smirks at Ian then pulls up a chair, placing it next to Ian. The redhead is surprised but pleased to have the shorter boy seated so close to him. Usually he would be too worried about people seeing them together. 

Ian's heart flatters when it occurs to him he might not the only one who's been doing the missing in their relationship. There's a tap on his right hand, and he remembers he's on a date. Shit. 

"Who are they?" Dalton asks. 

"Oh, umm..." Ian sniffs, rubbing his nose. "This is Mickey and his brother Iggy." He introduces.

"Friends of the family." Lip adds. 

"This is Dalton." Ian tells the brothers. 

Iggy fist bumps Dalton but Mickey just nods in his general direction. Ian asks for shots and more beers before anymore questions are asked. He passes Dalton his bottle with a smile. 

"You alright?" He asks his date.

Dalton's eyes dart towards Mickey once but he nods. "Yeah." 

"Good." Ian smiles. He's about to ask him something but Mickey's hand on his knee makes him forget what that was. He turns to face the brunette with a grin. "How was juvie?" 

Mickey shrugs. "Same as the first time."

"When did you get out?" 

"This afternoon." Ian grins. "What?" 

"Couldn't go a day without seeing me, huh?" 

"Fuck off." Mickey sips his beer avoiding Ian's eyes. 

Ian only grins harder. He'll take that as a yes. 

Mickey watches Lip and Iggy debating about something he can't hear over the music. He then looks at the guy seated between Lip and Ian who's name he didn't pay much attention to. He looks solemn as fuck and Mickey wonders why he bothered to come to the club in the first place if the entire time he was going to look like someone died.

He doesn't know how the guy knows the Gallagher brothers but he doesn't care. It's not why he's here. The guy pulls Ian in to whisper something at him and he gives it two seconds then he's pulling Ian back. 

"Hey, let's go to the bathroom." 

Ian smirks at him. "You don' know the way?" 

Mickey downs his fourth beer then grabs Ian's arm. "Let's go." He repeats. 

Ian laughs before promptly following. 

He's not surprised when they enter the first stall available, with Mickey closing the door behind them. The shorter boy grabs Ian's neck, immediately biting and kissing on it. Ian groans, pushing against Mickey so they're chest to chest, groin to groin. 

"Fuck," he moans. "I missed you." 

"Me too." Mickey replies, taking Ian by surprise. 

The redhead pulls back and presses his hand against Mickey's chest when he tries to follow. "Kiss me." He orders. 

Mickey blinks twice. "What?" 

"You heard me." They've never done it and Ian has never understood why. They've done everything else. "It's just kissing." 

Mickey licks his lips, making the taller boy want them even more. "Ian." 

"If I'm not just a warm mouth, then kiss me." 

"I've never...." The brunette trails off. He's never kissed anyone, male or female. Of course he's wanted to kiss Ian plenty of times in the past. But he was afraid of what that would mean. But he clearly hurt Ian the last time they were together and he feels like he needs to prove to the redhead that he likes him for more than just sex. 

"That's okay." Ian breathes against his lips and Mickey holds his breath in anticipation. "I got you." 

And then Ian is pushing their lips together. At first its just a touch of lips. And then they're moving. The redhead is pulling his bottom lip in his mouth and sucking on it. Mickey finds himself moaning. He in turn suckles on Ian's top one. When he brought Ian into the bathroom his intention was to get off but this is good too. This is great even. Especially when Ian tilts his head and kisses him with much more needisness and want. 

Mickey grabs Ian's ass and pushes their crotches together. They both part to let out similar moans. Ian however seems to already be invested in their kissing because he's pulling Mickey back in for more. 

God, how Mickey had missed the kid. 

He puts a hand inside Ian's jeans and grabs the dick he's missed so much. The redhead groans into his mouth then he's loosening Mickey's belt and doing the same. Soon they're jacking each other off desperately.

Dalton is the last thing on Ian's mind and he kisses Mickey for the first time ever. As they both help each other reach their orgasms. He will have time to feel terrible later.

Right now though, right now Mickey is driving him crazy like he always does. They jerk each other off expertly, like not time at all has passed. Like they never fought, like Mickey never went to juvie. And it's good. Its fucking amazing like it always is. 

Ian shudders when Mickey caresses his slit. He bites Mickey's neck hard as he concentrates on massaging his tip too. His hand is sleek with precum as Mickey continues to drip, and Ian gets off on the fact that Mickey's enjoying this. 

"Fuck Mickey." He moans. "I'm cuming." He breathes. "Gonna cum." He repeats one more time before he's coating Mickey's hand and the inside of his jeans with his climax. 

Mickey follows soon after.

They touch their foreheads as they catch their breathes. Ian pecks him one more time before turning around to reach for tissues to they can wipe themselves off before they dry up and get uncomfortable. 

"That was fucking awesome." Mickey says. 

"It's always awesome with you." Ian counteracts and he smiles, pleased by the blush Mickey's spotting. 

It's as they're washing their hands at the sink when Ian glances at himself in the mirror and remembers he just left Dalton out there so he could jerk Mickey off in here. 

Shit.

"You alright Gallagher?" 

Ian splashes water on his face then nods. "Yeah. Let's go." 

**❊❊❊❊❊❊**

 

Mickey and Ian just sat back at the table and he opens a new beer. He takes a shot after the first sip and that's when he feels eyes on him. He turns to see his brother watching him. Mickey raises a quizzical eyebrow. 

Iggy subtly nods towards the guy. The guy who's name Mickey doesn't know. Mickey uses his left hand to gesture; "what?" 

Iggy stands up. "Wanna smoke?" 

Mickey realises that yes he does. "Sure." He squeezes Ian's thigh. "Be right back." 

Ian nods at him with a grin and the brothers head towards the balcony. Iggy lights his smoke for him before lighting his own. 

"So what the fuck's up with you?" Mickey asks.

"Did you notice something about that guy?" 

Mickey exhales through his nose. "What guy?" 

"That guy seated next to Gallagher. Dalton." 

So that's his name. "What about him?" 

"C'mon bro, he's been down as fuck since we got here. And when you guys went to the bathroom, dude was fucking pissed! Who is he anyway?" 

Mickey shrugs, unaffected. "Fuck do I care? Came here to see Ian. Why should I give a fuck about some shithead?" 

Iggy inhales then holds it in. "Just saying, you should proly ask Gallagher about him." 

They go silent after that, smoking while looking out the balcony at the city below them. It hadn't occurred to Mickey to ask who the guy is. All he knew was that he'd missed Ian. So he'd showed up, talked to the redhead all night, sat close to him, touched his thigh and not thought twice about it. Because as far as he knows Ian invited him here so they could be together. So Mickey made nothing of the stranger who's been watching them all night. He figured he was no one since Ian had Mickey come here and on top of that, left with him to the bathroom where they kissed and jerked off.

Leaving the guy at the table! Ian wouldn't have done that if the guy was important. Right? 

Damn Iggy. Now that's all Mickey can think about.

Who _is_ that guy? 

 

**❊❊❊❊❊❊**

 

Ian is well aware he's fucked up, he'd completely forgotten about Dalton the moment Mickey showed up. He has practically ignored the guy the entire night, and left him at the table to go jerk off another guy. Granted that other guy is Mickey and Ian has never mastered the power to turn him down. Which is why he isn't surprised when Dalton waits for the Milkovich brothers to walk away then he'she's angrily blurting out;

"Who is he Ian? And don' lie to me." 

"Who Mickey? He's a friend."

Dalton scoffs. "Right." He takes a sip of his beer then plays with the label. "You've done nothing but ignore me the whole night because of him. Don't fucking lie to me Ian." 

"I'm not!" Ian defends. "We _are_ friends." 

"Okay. What kind of friends, huh?" Dalton continues. "What happened in the bathroom? It took you long enough." 

Ian sighs and leans back in his chair. "I'm sorry Dalton I..." 

"Asked to see me tonight." The guy interrupts. "And yeah, we're not boyfriends but I thought that's where we were headed. If you knew you'd ask him to come here, why not cancel our date? Why..." Dalton let's out a shuddering breath. "Fuck." 

Ian places his hand on Dalton's thigh. "I didn't plan any of this. Believe me." He frowns when Dalton scoffs again. "I didn't. It just...happened." 

Dalton pulls his leg away so Ian's hand falls away. "What now?" 

"What do you mean?" Ian inquires, even though he knows exactly what Dalton means. 

"Me or him Ian. I'm not big on sharing." Ian turns around when Dalton points behind him with his chin. And yep, there Mickey is, standing with his arms crossed. 

"Neither am I." The brunette says. 

Ian opens and closes his mouth wordlessly, looking between the two guys. He chances a glance at his bother and Iggy who are taking in the scene with fascinated grins. 

He turns to Dalton, his eyes apologetic. He doesn't even have to think about it, his dilemma turning out not to be a dilemma at all. So he says; "I'm sorry." 

Dalton clicks his tongue before shaking his head incredulously. He stands up and Ian ducks his head, ashamed. He hears Lip say; "Oh shit." But when he looks up it's too late. There's a bucket of ice cubes being tilted over his head. 

"Ugh!" He shoots up, shuddering at the cold while trying to shake it all off.  

"You're a fucking asshole!" Dalton yells. 

"Motherfucker!" Mickey shouts, trying to get to Dalton over the table. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" 

A scared Dalton jumps back, knocking into the people on the other table. Ian is quick to wrap his hands around Mickey's waist to pull him back. Mickey struggles to get out of the tight hold so Lip turns towards Dalton. 

"If I were you I'd leave now." 

Dalton nods once then practically runs out of the club. Mickey doesn't settle down until he's completely gone. 

"You alright?" He turns around to look at Ian, wiping some of the water dripping from his hair to his forehead. 

Ian smiles. "Yeah, I deserved it." 

Mickey huffs then directs him to remove his wet shirt and sweater. Ian does as told. Mickey takes off his own jumper and Ian gratefully puts it on. 

"Thanks." He says rubbing his arms, loving that he doesn't have to be cold. 

"Sorry I pushed your boyfriend away." Mickey says lowly. 

Ian just shakes his head. "He wasn't my boyfriend." Mickey smirks and Ian squeezes his thigh under the table. "I'm glad you came." 

"I'm glad I came too." 

 

 

 

 

ENDX.....

**Author's Note:**

> 乁( ˙ ω˙乁)
> 
> ㄟ( ･ө･ )ㄏ


End file.
